


Hope Springs

by cordeliadelayne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara has faith in Grissom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Set after S7 finale and originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

“You found me,” Sara gasped, “knew you would.” Grissom’s hand found hers and squeezed so tightly she thought she heard bones pop. But then eyes open, rewind. No sign of rescue, just another hallucination.

Scientifically she knew that The Girl would have left clues – maybe this combination of sand and soil that was seeping into her clothes was only present in one particular part of the desert. Maybe they can correlate the distance travelled by how long she’d been missing.

Missing. It seemed like something more vital than her body was missing, something…something. What it was it was just out of reach, hovering before her outstretched arm. She couldn’t move it out any more and she was too tangled up inside the car between broken glass and shards of metal to pull it back in. The Girl had been very clear that the arm should lay out into the rain. She’d even yanked it so hard Sara wondered if it was dislocated but it was hard to tell now that her whole body was numb – with shock or cold Sara was too afraid to decide.

“Not supposed to rain in the desert,” she murmured, but of course she knew that this wasn’t true. She said a lot of things that weren’t true like, “I understand,” and “do what you have to”. She knew that Grissom loved her though, by all the ways he said it and even more by all the ways he didn’t. She wondered if he’d said it to the others yet, whether his usual veneer of calm had shattered. She’d seen him lose control before of course but it was always the exception rather than the rule.

That was it. Of course. The missing piece. Him. She missed him.

But of course he’d find her. And in time. And if he didn’t well, they’d catch Her, they’d have to. Sara knew they wouldn’t rest until The Girl was behind bars. They couldn’t.

Grissom wouldn’t be able to look himself in the mirror if he didn’t find her. Of course he wouldn’t. He’d find her.

Sounds and flashing lights on the horizon. Rescue. Dogs barking, helicopters circling. They’d worked it out. They were a good team, they’d worked it out. They shouldn’t be keeping secrets from everyone. Too many secrets these days, nibbling at the edges like piranhas, eager for the fresh taste of blood.

“You found me,” Sara gasped, reaching out blindly for a hand that wasn’t there. Open eyes. Rewind. Start over.

“You’ll find me.”


End file.
